


One Kiss

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it started with one tiny little kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

It was such a rush, such a thrill, it tore through Stiles body, setting his soul on fire as he leaned forward into Derek.

And it was only a kiss.

One. Tiny. Little. Kiss. That was it. And it was the biggest thrill of Stiles life.

Oh but what a kiss. It was everything that a kiss should be. The tickle of Derek's beard on his smooth face, the way his chin was cupped in a rough hand, other in his hair as he leant in, the mix of smooth and rough lips clashing together, tongues fighting a hidden battle between each other.

The place was perfect too. The middle of the woods was not Stiles first choice of location, but the peace and silence was oddly comforting, and the sparkling stars above painted the perfect picture for two people who were exploring new feelings together, two people who were actually becoming happy together

He remembers before how Derek's hand enveloped his own as they walked along, how the same hand pushed him to a tree, how the same hand ran through his hair as their lips connected, how the same hand swiped Stiles lips when they separated.

He blushed when they finally separated, completely lost for words as it enveloped his face. Derek gave him a cheeky grin, breathing hot air into his face as he got closer again.

And they were kissing again. It was as wonderful as before. Fireworks were lighting between them, spark igniting into full flame as their kiss deepened, Stiles clawing Dereks jacked as he lost the fight for dominance, submitting to the alpha.

Derek bit down onto Stiles bottom lip as they parted again, letting it pass through his fangs before it was given back to Stiles, with a warm, tingly feeling to it.

He grinned, grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him along.

"Where are we going"?

Derek turned around, "Anywhere we want to go baby". He said with a grin

So Stiles let himself be pulled along by the alpha, feeling the rush of their date again. He didn't mind where they went or what they did, as long as they could have more kisses like _that_.

But it started with only one _little kiss_.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.  
> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
